ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One: Episode 8
Dark Ultra Brothers is the eigth episode and finale of the first season in Ultraman One (Continuity). This episode revealed the darkness figure's identity as Belial, the main antagonist. Said episode also featured the corrupted forms of Seven and Leo. Characters Ultras *Ultraman One (One Otari) *Ultra Brothers **Ultraman Leo (Gen Otori) **Ultraseven (Dan Moroboshi) *Belial, or known as the Darkness Figure *Xena as Haruto Kenki. Human characters *SACD **Toshiwa Kata **Sakura Mizuki **Zena Wakura **Marina Tomoya Summary The episode begins with Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo battling against the figure of darkness, who unrobed himself as the revived Belial, the exile from their homeworld that established the Land of Darkness. Augmented with the Kaiser Spark and Reiyonx energies, Seven and Leo finds themselves falling behind the dark Ultra as a competent fighter despite their past experiences on Earth. Both Ultras was eventually brainwashed into mindless puppets by Belial through minus energy and emotionlessly made their way towards Earth. As Otari had fully recuperated from the battle against One Darkness, Haruto Kenki returned to give his comrade the words of motivation and celebrating the moment of recovery. The next day began with the arrival of the corrupted Seven and Leo in the city at 2.30 am, where they started triggering the emotions of panic among the fleeing citizens. Everyone present was disbelief and flabbergasted to see the senior Ultramen causing destruction, as they had risked their lives and protecting the Earth with all their heart in the distant past. Looking through the clips recorded by the witnesses and the confirmation from Otari, the SACD members were both confused and distraught towards the culprits responsible for the damage caused. The discussion ended up with everyone feeling exhausted and lamenting over waking up from the emergency alarm during midnight, they immediately fell asleep in the main room of the SACD Headquarters. During that morning, Otari appeared personally in an abandoned factory after receiving a mysterious message through telepathy. Suddenly, the protagonist was attacked by two hooded "man" covering themselves with red robes. From their brief fight, Otari finds himself succumbing to his injuries after the assaulters easily outmatched him in terms of martial arts. Engulfed with an aura of darkness, Gen Otori and Dan Moroboshi revealed their identity much to the dismay of Otari as his Ultra counterpart tried calling out to his master and grandfather respectively. Kenki appeared to save Otari after the fallen Ultras' human form attempted to kill the latter. Infuriated with the former's interference, Dan and Gen returned as their twisted giants and chased after the fleeing Otari and Kenki while crashing down anything in the path. Determined to bring them down from the dark influence, Otari ventured bravery towards both giants after assuring his friend and transformed into One. Tainted by the darkness, Seven and Leo demonstrated greater superiority in overpowering the assaults from the young Ultra even in his alternate forms. Having approached his opponents with benevolent intentions, a weakened One finds himself pinned down by Seven and Leo after reverting to his birth form. But the encouragement of kinship from One, had caused the real conscious of Seven and Leo to partially resurface as they resisted themselves from claiming the life of One. Appreciating the moment of distraction, One becomes his Crescent Forms and quickly even the battling scores with Seven and Leo. The enhanced power of light eventually overpowered both Ultras and purified them to their original forms. Embracing each other in their human identities, Gen and Dan motivated Kenki and Otari to continue the defense of Earth before taking their leave. The episode ends with Otari returning to the headquarters where his SACD comrades awaited for a celebration toast. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes